


The reason why all of the paladins are now required to carry epi-pens with them at all times.

by LurkingGoomy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anaphylaxic Shock, One Shot, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingGoomy/pseuds/LurkingGoomy
Summary: The team learns that space allergies suck and can take them by suprise when they least expect it.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	The reason why all of the paladins are now required to carry epi-pens with them at all times.

The early morning training session was going swimmingly despite Lance’s absence. The drill sergeant side of Shiro wanted to go in there and yell at him to wake up but his space dad instincts won over and he chose to let him continue to sleep. He was up late last night working with Blue and Shiro didn’t have the heart to wake him.  
“Okay take a break,” he ordered while sitting down to wipe his brow.  
The ever cheerful Coran cheered, “Good job Paladins,” as he entered hands full with a tray of sweet looking juice with little bits of fruit stuck on the sides of the glasses.  
“Ooh what's that!” Pidge asked excitedly.  
“This is the Mteolpohnlord fruit juice. I think you will find it more refreshing than a Turtleweed on a queedhopper!”  
“Thanks Coran!” Hunk took the tray and handed out the drinks to the others.  
“Not a problem,” He called as he skipped out.  
“Man, Coran is so nice to us,” Pidge mused.  
“Yeah,” Keith stated. 

\--------------

Once the break was over, Shiro continued instructing them in sparring. He and Hunk were paired up and Keith and Pidge were together.

\-------------

The first thing Keith noticed in his sparring partner was her apparent lack of focus. She kept getting hit by his blows, even ones she had more than enough time to dodge. Pidge was strong but with her size the biggest thing on her side was agility, which she seemed to lack at the moment. Normally almost evenly matched, it took Keith only a minute to have her completely pinned to the ground.  
“You ok, Pidge?”  
“Yeah, can I just grab a drink of water for a sec?”  
“Yeah of course,” He replied, grabbing his own water and having a sip.  
Her face was pale as she took small sips of her water. She began to scratch and hold her neck with one hand while fanning herself with the other.  
He sat next to her for a little while watching her, concern etched onto his face, “Are you certain you are ok, Pidge?” She mumbled something he could not hear.  
“Pidge?” He could feel a twinge of panic set in as he repeated himself.  
This time she looked up at him and mumbled, “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Keith got up abruptly and brought her a bucket.  
“Here you go,” he said gently. She barely had a chance to thank him before she was violently vomiting into the bucket. All that came up was water and the juice they had just drank. Due to it being so early, they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Even after she had emptied her stomach of its contents she continued to wretch into the bucket between strained breaths.  
By now Shiro had come over and asked, “Keith? What's happening? Is she ok?”  
“She just said she was going to be sick then well…”  
Just then Pidge managed to raise her head and say between strained breaths, “Shiro.. help.”Panic flared in her eyes as she stood up to try and get more air. Her breathing now more like short whistling, rasps.  
“CORAN!” Keith half yelled as he sprinted out of the training room.  
Shiro and Hunk ran forward toward Pidge. Her face was panicked and wild as she fell forward. Shiro caught her, looking intensely into her eyes as if he could will himself to heal her from whatever was happening to her.  
“PIDGE!” Hunk shouted as Pidge’s eyes slipped shut and her body went limp against Shiro's broad chest. Breath now more like a whistle than a inhale, Shiro laid her on her back. Quiet for a moment he placed his fingers on her small, pale neck.  
His face turned ashen, “Her pulse is weak and fast.”  
“SHIRO WHAT DO WE DO?”  
“We..we..” Shiro's voice faltered. He was looking at Matt back in a Galra prison.  
Hunks voice snapped him out of his mind, “SHIRO HER LIPS!” Looking down he could no longer hear her breath and saw a blue tint on her lips.  
“Pidge..PIDGE!” He tried to rouse her feeling fear grip his heart.  
“Is everything ok? I heard yelling?” Lance entered the room and within seconds he ran over to Pidge. His mind seemed to be racing as he put the pieces together. Almost pushing Shiro and Hunk out of the way he opened a cargo pocket in his pants, slipped out an epi-pen and jabbed it into Pidge’s leg.  
For a few shocked seconds nothing happened till Pidge shot up gasping, “HOLY MOTHERFORKING QUIZNAKING SHIRTBALLS!” Shiro, Hunk, and Lance wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. Even a few tears dripped onto her hoodie. Pidge was safe.

\------------

“So it appears Number 5 had a severe allergic reaction to the Mteolpohnlord fruit,” Coran chirped,  
Allura said, “We scan all food to make sure it is compatible for human consumption but did not even think of allergies. It seems like such a simple oversight. I am truly sorry.”  
“Allura, there was no way you could have known,” Pidge stated, “So don’t worry about it ok? If anyone should apologize it should be me for scarring you all so badly. Lance, how did you know to use the epi-pen on me?”  
“Oh, I am allergic to shellfish so I alway carry one with me. I thought I would not need one in space, but I am very glad I had it on me.”  
“Well thank you for saving my life, really Lance, thank you.”  
“Any day Pigeon!” Lance ruffled her hair as he suddenly found himself and Pidge smushed in one of Hunk’s signature hugs. Soon Shiro and even Keith had joined in. One happy space family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! This is my first fic ever posted so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
